The Elvenking
by crystalme123
Summary: Thranduil objects to the relationship between Legolas and Tauriel until his maidservant, Artanis, convinces him otherwise. As the relationship between Legolas and Tauriel grows, who knows? Perhaps Thranduil will find love of his own.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Everything in this story except the characters of Artanis and Milarian belong to JRR Tolkien and his Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit books. Even the name Artanis belongs to him. Enjoy!

The Elvenking

In the days of old, the elves ruled Middle Earth. The Time of the Elves, it was called, and the one who ruled over them all was Thranduil, the Elvenking. He was the male counterpart of Galadriel, the Lady of Lorien. Galadriel was married to Celeborn, the Lord of Lorien, and Thranduil's best friend. After the War of the Ring, Thranduil retreated back to the Northern Kingdom, burned by the King of Gondor's betrayal. His closest confidante was his maidservant, Artanis, known quite fondly as Artie, who, unlike everyone else, never failed to be completely honest and blunt with him. She was always loyal, while still telling him he was a dunce when he acted like one.

One day, before the war with Sauron, Thranduil walked in on his son, Legolas, and his Captain of the Guard, Tauriel, embracing. He was enraged. How dare his son be involved with a mere working elf? He broke them apart and called for the guards to take Tauriel away to the dungeons. As they dragged her away, Thranduil had to hold Legolas back from chasing after her. Legolas screamed after Tauriel,

"I will find you! Wherever you are, I will always find you!" For one split second, Thranduil had second thoughts about keeping them apart. However, he quickly pushed that out of his mind and reclaimed his ruthless mask. After Tauriel had been taken away, he tried to reason and somewhat comfort Legolas,

"I know it hurts now, but someday soon you will find a she-elf more suitable for your status. Either way, you were only with her a little while, and that is less than a mere blink in the life of an elf." Legolas replied,

"It doesn't matter. I know you think love a wasteful, ridiculous concept, but I truly love her. She is the only elf for me. She understands me in ways you could never hope to understand. I don't even think you have a real issue with her being a serving elf. You just can't handle the fact that she could take me away from you, because I'm the only elf besides Artie, who isn't even fully an elf, that will actually listen to you! You can't handle that after I'm bonded you will be all alone! And of course you could never think Artanis your confidante, even though that's what she really is. The Elven King of Mirkwood could _never_ have a half-breed as a companion, could he?" This shocked Thranduil into silence for the first time in centuries. His son had never spoken to him that way before. No elf had. It just wasn't the way of the Elves. Elves were subtle and sly. They didn't have sudden outbursts like this. It had to be Tauriel. She had corrupted his son into this impulsive, rebellious creature.

Thranduil shouted for the guards once more, "Guards! You are to take the elf, Tauriel, to the executioner's cell. She is to die at dawn tomorrow."

"No! You cannot do this, father! She is no threat to anyone in this kingdom. You can't kill her."

"I am king! I can do whatever I please. One day, when you are king, you will understand. But, for now, you'll have to trust me. She is a danger to you. She has made you impulsive and irrational. With her by your side, you would become an unwise king. Is that what our gods, the Valar, the caretakers of Middle Earth, would have wanted? Is that what Morgoth, our most beloved deity would have wanted? I think not. So, she will die and you will let it happen. In time, you will look back on this and remember the wisdom of your father. You will remember how I have prevented you from making the biggest mistake of your life. You are still young in Elf-Years. You will learn that life isn't just about love and passion. It's about propriety and status. You can't just do whatever your heart wishes, you have to put away your emotions and lead with your head. You will always have to do what is best for this kingdom. Someday, you will learn, my son." Thranduil turned away from Legolas and walked through the corridors to his chambers with the day's events weighing heavily on his mind.

Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Artie. Oh, Morgoth, she would not be happy with him. If she knew the extent of everything that had happened, she'd probably string him up by his toes in the courtyard. If she weren't Artie and he weren't so fond of her, the answer would be simple: just don't tell her. But, with Artie being half elf, half witch, she would be able to see through all of his lies. From his imprisoning of Tauriel to his argument with Legolas, she could see everything. Artie had no loyal family, so she was intent on ensuring his was as close as possible. As he walked into his chambers, he spotted her sitting on the huge, elaborately adorned bed with her legs and arms crossed and her hawkish gaze landing straight on him. A shot of fear ran through his blood for the first time in half a millenium. Artie was the most powerful elf to ever arise out of Middle Earth. For she was the daughter of Galadriel and Gandalf, two of the most powerful and influential beings. She also had Fae blood in her from an ancient line of faeries spanning back centuries that had contributed to her power by way of her mother drinking it while she was in the womb. She had been banished from the forest of Lothlorien by her stepfather 50 years ago. Since then, Thranduil had taken her into his kingdom and under his wing. She was the only person who had ever attained his mercy. For some reason, the squalling babe who had been dropped on his doorstep by her father was his favorite person in the entirety of Middle Earth. She carried more decency and kindness in her little finger than his entire kingdom had, including him.

As he walked up to Artie, she glared at him, the fires of Mount Doom blazing in her eyes. She quickly yelled,

"You idiot! You're no brighter than a lowly goblin, for all your knowledge! How could you prevent Legolas from being with the she-Elf he loves? Don't you see you're tearing your family apart? You will lose Legolas if you kill his beloved. Even if you just imprison or banish her, you will still lose him. He would follow her to the ends of Middle-Earth. Please, Thranduil, let them be together." He could her the pleading in her voice and for a minute, he thought he should let them be with each other. But, he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. His son needed to learn the importance of status and social responsibility. If the only way he could learn that was through loss, then so be it. Sometimes, when being king, he had to be ruthless and his son needed to understand that. Emotions couldn't play a part in the well being of a kingdom. Therefore, he replied,

"Artanis Lothlorien, be quiet! I am king and I can do whatever I want!" He knew he was acting like a spoiled brat, but he couldn't stop it. He had to keep Artie here by whatever means necessary, even if it meant losing her friendship. "Just do the washing like you're supposed to. You are a simple maidservant, you have no influence over what I do. Not even my advisors are that powerful. Remember your place, girl," He hissed into her ear. All of a sudden, her flame-red hair flew up in a powerful gust of wind. Her normally calm, powder blue eyes iced over and hardened with offense. Her feet left the ground of their own accord and she was hovering at eye level, which was an impressive feat considering she was over a foot shorter than him. Her arm rose up and her hand tightened into a semi-open fist. Thranduil was thrown against the wall with an invisible hand choking him. He clawed at his throat, his eyes wide in disbelief. He struggled to speak,

"Please, Artanis, let go. Please."

"Apologize! Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry. Please, let go!" He gasped. He relished the sudden influx of oxygen returning to his lungs. He dropped to his knees, holding his throat and gasping for breath, hacking up what he thought might be his spleen. He stared at her in awe of her power. "You couldn't do that a month ago," he commented in shock.

"I've been practicing," she muttered with a slightly embarrassed look on her face and her shoulders shrugged. In an instant, any anger he held for her dissipated and was replaced with an overwhelming fondness. He remembered that, despite all her might, she was just a young woman who hadn't had much experience with the outside world. Artie sighed, letting all the burdens drain out of her, her shoulders falling with exhaustion. She spoke with a exertion coursing through her tone, "Look, Morgoth knows I'm not one to tell you how to live your life, but if you don't let Legolas and Tauriel be together then they will run off, leaving you all alone. Even if it's a mistake, it's their mistake and you have to let them make it. They are young, they don't know why you're so ardently opposed to their union. Perhaps you should tell them. They might understand."

"No one can understand." Thranduil replied with a lost look in his eyes.

"You think you're the only one who's ever been betrayed, who's ever fallen for someone only to realize they were lying to you, that they never really loved you?" She spoke incredulously. She sat back on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Thranduil laid down and let his head fall into her lap. As she stroked his pale, golden hair, she asked, "Do you remember the King of Gondor, Isildur?"

"Of course, we hosted him here long ago, before the forest sickened and became Mirkwood; back when it was Greenwood."

"Right. Well, while he was here, we became…," she searched for the right word. "close. He said he had never seen one so beautiful as me and confessed his love for me. He said he would take me back to Gondor with him and I would become his Queen," she scoffed bitterly. "Stupidly, I believed him and packed a bag for after the feast. However, during the meal, he announced his new fiancee. I stepped up, ready for the congratulations. But, alas, a human girl, no more than 18, came to his side. As the crowd cheered and clapped, he looked at me. I'll never forget the smug smile he wore or the way his eyes seemed to be mocking me. It was when I was still new in the palace, so there was no one I could go to for comfort. But, you, you asked me what was wrong and even though you knew I was lying to you, you still gazed at me in understanding and sympathy, though you had no knowledge of my plight. You helped me remember that not all men are evil. I think that was actually how we became friends," she laughed in nostalgia. "Still, after that, I put a wall up around my heart. I never let anyone in. But, you slipped through and, now, you're my best friend. I love you and it's because I love you that I'm giving you this advice. Let your son know why you're so against his love."

"After, 600 years of hiding my secret, how am I going to tell him? You know he'll feel so betrayed." Thranduil implored.

"Maybe he won't. Maybe he'll be grateful to you. You loved him enough to keep him even after the truth was revealed to you. Perhaps he'll understand that you were just trying to protect him." Artie said kindly. Thranduil got up and raised his head off her lap. He nodded at Artie, silently thanking her with words he could not say and walked over to the doors.

"Thank you, Artie. In a world where betrayal is the norm, you are one of the only ones I know will stay loyal to me." Thranduil spoke with such gratefulness shining in his eyes. She gave him a small smile that spoke volumes of the bond between them. Perhaps someday that bond could grow.

"Just make it right with your son. That will be thanks enough." Artanis replied with a wisdom beyond her years. She walked up to him and put her arms around his midsection, grasping him tightly with affection. She laid her head on his chest, then looked up at him, her eyes glistening with hope for his soul's redemption. She released him with a sigh and a smirk, "Well, I suppose it's time to get back to work. As you said, there is laundry that needs cleaning."

After he left his chambers, Thranduil thought of what Artie had said. He realized that she was right. He had to tell Legolas what had happened to him. He considered having the guards fetch Legolas, but decided that would would send a message of anger and ownership on his part. Therefore, he tiptoed quietly to his son's chambers, all the while hoping it wasn't too late to save their relationship. As he entered the rooms, he felt the chill of his son's hostility creep up his spine. He hesitated, the gently spoke, "Legolas, I'm sorry. I've let my past traumas interfere with my rationality and our lives. I now realize your new love is nothing like the one I had. Tauriel is kind and decent, not at all like Milarian."

"Milarian?" Legolas asked, puzzled. "My mother? You always said she was a lovely woman who died while giving birth to me."

"I lied to protect you, my son. Your mother was, frankly, a vile woman who cared nothing for anyone other than herself. We met at my inauguration ball when I first became king. She was very beautiful and entranced the moment I laid eyes on her. We were married just 3 months later. However, about a month into our marriage, she showed her true colors. I caught her committing adultery several times. When she told me she was pregnant with you, I was about to banish her. But, of course, I couldn't blame you, a child, for the crimes of your mother. So, I claimed you as my son and she carried out the rest of her pregnancy here. How she perished, though, was not a lie. Milarian really did die while giving birth to you. When I saw you, I knew I would love you and protect you for the rest of my life. I may not have been the best father. Actually, I know I haven't, but I have always had good intentions when it came to your well-being. I know this might hurt you, but it was recently revealed to me that you need to know why I was such a dunce. I am truly sorry for lying to you and I hope one day that you can forgive me," Thranduil explained. He left for his chambers immediately. Thranduil hated to admit it, but he was still too much of a coward to face his son's reaction. Therefore, he flopped down on his bed without any of the grace that characterized elves and warded his mind against the emotional traumas and wounds of the past day.

Meanwhile, Legolas had also decided to return to his chamber and was mulling over the knowledge his father had entrusted him with. He still could not believe that he wasn't the legitimate Prince of Mirkwood. But, there was a far greater betrayal taking priority in his mind. It was that his mother had not been the kind, gentle queen that he had imagined, and was instead an adultering harlot who had destroyed his father's trust in love and women. For the first time in forever, he felt like he finally understood his father's ruthlessness. He finally knew why his father was so unforgiving and isolated. His mother's lies and deceit had ruined Thranduil. But, now, Artie was slowly putting him back together and it seemed to be to the benefit of all. In the spirit of forgiveness and redemption, Legolas traversed confidently to Thranduil's chambers to reply to give his reply to Mirkood's king. As he stepped into the doorway of his father's chambers, he spied Thranduil sitting with Artie in deep conversation.

"Don't worry," she said with kindness shining in her eyes. "If he is wise, your son will understand and forgive you. But, you have done all you can. It is out of your hands now." Thranduil replied,

"I know that rationally. But, I just can't help but be worried that it's too late; that I've wronged Legolas too many times for him to ever forgive me."

"Don't you think that's for him to decide?" she replied. "Yes, you have made mistakes in the past and no, they shouldn't be forgotten, but now Legolas knows why you did what you did. So, you just have to trust that he will be wise enough forgive you. And, for Morgoth's sake, forgiveness doesn't mean that you stop trying to make up for your past wrongs. It just means that you two are old enough to put the past behind you. Just remember, Isildur was the most horrible man I have ever met. Does that mean we've cut off all ties with Gondor? No!"

"We should," Thranduil muttered like a petulant child.

"No, Thranduil. Gondor is a valuable trade partner. You know that," she responded patiently. After that, they just sat in silence. It wasn't awkward and uncomfortable like most silences are. No, it was a companionable silence where neither side felt anything more needed to be added. They just sat, contemplating what the other had said. Now, it may not have been awkward for them, but Legolas was certainly feeling out of place in such an intimate moment. Therefore, he decided to speak up.

"I do forgive you," he said hesitatingly. " I know now what your motives were and I understand. You were just trying to protect me. But, I am not a child. I will love who I want regardless of status or condition of birth and I truly _love _Tauriel. So, will you free her and give us your blessing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a shorter chapter than the last, but I think it's necessary to further explore the bond between Thranduil and Artanis, and to show just how protective Thranduil is of Legolas. Oooohhh! Enjoy!**

The Elvenking Ch. 2

Thranduil considered his son's wishes and tried to respond as wisely as he could, "I must talk to her first, to see if her intentions are truly pure and honorable. Before you argue with me, you are in love and therefore you might be blinded from any true nature she could be hiding. If I discover that she is honest and noble, then you will have my full and joyous blessing. However, if she is lying, then I will make sure that she dies in the most painful of ways," Thranduil's protective nature was revealed in this instant. He swiftly turned away from Legolas and started towards the doorway.

"Wait, I'll go with you, my King," Artie interrupted. She quickly stood at his side and looked up at the frustrated king. "What? I need to make sure you don't accidentally trip and impale Tauriel. You know that if she said one wrong thing, you'd be upon her faster than a Mirkwood spider upon a dwarf. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen and that you don't accidentally tear your family apart." They strode down the corridor to the stairs leading down to the dungeons. As they started down the spiral staircase, Artie's feet caught on the hem of Thranduil's robe and she tumbled roughly down the stairs, taking Thranduil with her.

When finally they landed on the last step, it was a quite a sight to behold. The normally immaculate and unsullied king was now rumpled and unkempt. His long, pale gold hair was all in disarray and his regal silk robe was now wrinkled and torn. Yet, for some strange reason, the usually vexatious wrath of Thranduil was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was laughing. Laughing! Something he hadn't done in years. He took one look at Artie's disheveled, bewildered appearance and he was howling like a dwarf who'd had too much mead.

Once she realized he wasn't going to smite her for her "un-Elven" clumsiness, Artie started to chuckle too and they were soon rolling on the floor like a pair of hyenas. Upon hearing the ruckus, two Elven guards came to help the king, but were astounded to see him in such a private moment. They immediately left, but Thranduil realized how unkingly he was behaving and put a stop to it. He stood, smoothed his hair, adjusted his robe, and cleared his throat. Artie, seeing that the fun, relaxed moment was over, rose as well and started skipping jauntily over to the cells. Thranduil looked at her with a mix of amusement and exasperation. _How can she have fallen down a flight of stairs and still be skipping to a prison? _Her never-ending optimism continued to astound him. When they got to Tauriel's cell, they stopped and just looked at her; at how hopeless she seemed.

"Tauriel, I brought a visitor," Artanis whispered gently, so as not to startle her. Tauriel jumped up and rushed to the door.

"What-" she spoke with excitement until stopping to stare at the King with open hatred. "What is _he_ doing here?" she growled viciously.

"Look, I understand that you don't hold much love for him, but I promise he's changed." Artie tried to persuade Tauriel.

"It's been a day, you gullible half-breed! What makes you think that the second you take your eyes off him, he won't go back to being just the same ruthless, conniving, greedy, power-hungry tyrant he was before?"

"Because I trust him! And because the whole reason for us coming down here was so father-of-the-year over here could make sure you weren't going to screw over his son. In any way that he didn't like, that is. So, just start talking and if he thinks you're sincere, then you and Legolas can live happily ever after because I am tired of babysitting you all!" After her tirade, Artie was panting and her face was beet-red. In cases like this, when Artie was mad, it was best to just listen to her and get out of her way, because she was more dangerous than a Balrog. Also, a Balrog wouldn't get vindictive and slowly rip tiny little pieces of skin off you, all the while damaging your more "sensitive" areas in new and inventively torturous ways. Therefore, Thranduil snapped out of his shellshock and started to ask Tauriel some questions.

"What are your intentions towards my son?"

"I don't have specific intentions. All I know is that I love him and I want to be with him. I didn't even expect to fall in love with him. It just crept up on me when I wasn't looking. I mean, for Morgoth's sake! I wanted to rise even higher in the royal army, not be a queen. That's just not me. But, what can I say? I love him. I know he's not perfect. He's not even perfect for me. He's far too emotional and egotistical. But, when you love someone, you just don't care, not in the long run. So, I suppose my intentions toward him are to stay with him for as long as I can and to make him happy." Tauriel answered.

"Aaawwww. That's so beautiful. I wish I had something like that." Artie swooned over Tauriel's pretty speech.

"Oh, please, it's complete sap. Do you really expect me to believe-" Thranduil contradicted.

"No, of course not. But, it's the truth. Take it or leave it," Tauriel interrupted.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" he asked

"What, do you think I wanted to get stuck in a dungeon, waiting to be killed; that it was all part of some master plan? No! I love Legolas and I'm willing to die if it will prove that."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing in this story belongs to me except the plot. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for so long. I wish I had an excuse but I don't. Thanks, though, for all the reviews and favorites. I'm so grateful that you all seem to love these characters as much as I do. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

One Month Later:

Artie was walking down the corridor towards the laundry room, baskets full of dirty clothes and uniforms floating behind her like ducks in a row. She was thinking of the events of the past few weeks. Tauriel had been freed from the dungeons and reunited with Legolas. Artie was now helping them plan their bonding ceremony. She was also running interference between Thranduil and the chefs, seamstresses, and decorators. He was much more interested in the ceremony and was determined to make it the event of the millenia. Unfortunately, he was also the king and he abused his powers to intimidate the staff. He threatened to hang one of the chefs by his toes in courtyard if he didn't perfect the hors d'oeuvres. Therefore, she was now handling all the face to face meetings, while Thranduil stewed over color choices and floral bouquets because apparently, "Ivory is light and airy, whereas eggshell will damn all of Middle-Earth to Hell."

"Artanis!" Thranduil yelled, panic evident on his face. All the laundry baskets behind her crashed to the floor.

"What? What happened? Is Legolas all right?"

"Yes, yes, my ungrateful spawn is fine. But, look!" He said exasperatedly, looking around the room.

"Look at what?" Artie quizzically asked.

"Exactly, we still haven't decorated the laundry room!"

"Why would we decorate the laundry room?"

"Excuse me, this castle has to be perfect for the bonding. No nook nor cranny can be left untouched."

"Thranduil, will anyone see the laundry room?" She asked calmly.

"Well, no, but still!"

"Ugh, sweetie, please, I know you want to make this ceremony the best it can possible be, but don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"Of course I'm going overboard, but I think I'm allowed to, seeing as this might be the last soul-bonding I'll see in my lifetime." He pulled away from her.

"What are you talking about?" She walked closer to him.

"Well, what do you think! He's my son, Artie. And as much as I'm glad he's found someone. He's still leaving me! Everyone's leaving me! The dwarves hate me, Gandalf doesn't trust me, my kingdom fears me, even you wanted to leave!" He started inching closer to her.

"Yes, I want_ed_ to leave. Emphasis on the _ed_. Past-tense. You honestly think I would want to leave _now?_ After everything we've talked about? Everything we've shared? You stupid elf! I don't want to leave, I _never_ want to leave! You're the only family I've got! Don't you get it? You're it for me! There's no one else! You-"

All of a sudden, the door swung open and a maid bustled in. Her eyes went wide in shock when she looked up and saw the Elvenking and his personal maid so close together with their chests both heaving and tension so thick, she could cut with a knife. She squeaked, though, and ran away, fearing the king's anger.

Artie spoke first. "Well, that was...awkward."

"Heh, yes, I suppose it was." Thranduil chuckled nervously.

"Look, why don't we all just calm down and forget about this?" Artie had lost her confidence and was now conceding.

"Of course, I'll see you this evening for dinner. What is on the menu?" He asked stiffly.

"Um, mushroom soup with crackers and hummus." She replied, devoid of emotion.

"That sounds adequate. I'll see you then."

"Yes, I suppose you will."

She then started for the door, but just as she was about to walk through it, she turned around and left Thranduil with words that would haunt him for the next few weeks.

"Don't worry, you're still quite eligible. I'm certain you'll be able to find a compatible match, someone who's just like you."


End file.
